


Not A Love Song

by O_ToJoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: C’era un fatto di cui tutto l’Impero Galra era a conoscenza: l’anno precedente al risveglio di Voltron, fu quello del declino del Principe Lotor e dell’ascesa del Campione Terrestre.Prima che Lotor divenisse la vergogna di suo padre e Shiro venisse scelto dal Black Lion come Paladino Nero, furono protagonisti di una storia che andò perduta tra l’esilio del primo e la prigionia del secondo.Fu una cosa breve e non raggiunse mai la conclusione gloriosa che il Principe aveva sperato. Divenire il suo primo Generale non fu il destino di Shiro.Il loro ruolo in quella leggenda sarebbe stato un altro e non per forza l’uno al fianco dell’altro.Al tempo del loro primo incontro, però, non lo sapevano ancora.[...]E se Lotor e Shiro si fossero conosciuti durante il periodo di prigionia di quest'ultimo?





	1. Incontro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata sotto forma di one-shot (poco meno di 20k) per la Cow-T 8 di Lande di Fandom. La ripropongo qui in versione long-fic (per evitare che cadano gli occhi a me per editare e a voi per leggere) “restaurata”, non più lunga di 6-7 capitoli, tutto dipende se deciderò di riscrivere o aggiungere alcune scene.  
> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta prima della S5 e pertanto non sono previsti contenuti spoiler. Se ciò dovesse cambiare, vi assicuro che sarà segnalato.  
> L’idea di base è un What if…? semplice ed è stata una teoria in cui ho sperato per un po’: e se Lotor e Shiro si fossero conosciuti durante il periodo di prigionia di quest’ultimo? This is the plot.  
> Quanto segue è la mia risposta molto di parte a questa domanda.  
> Che il primo esperimento Shotor abbia inizio…  
> Grazie dell’attenzione e buona lettura!

  
  
  


C’era un fatto di cui tutto l’Impero Galra erano a conoscenza: l’anno precedente al risveglio di Voltron, fu quello del declino del Principe Lotor e dell’ascesa del Campione Terrestre. Solo in pochi sapevano che i due fatti erano strettamente collegati.  
  
Prima che Lotor divenisse la vergogna di suo padre e Shiro venisse scelto dal Black Lion come Paladino Nero, furono protagonisti di una storia che andò perduta tra l’esilio del primo e la prigionia del secondo. Fu una cosa breve e non raggiunse mai la conclusione gloriosa che il Principe aveva sperato. Divenire il suo primo Generale non fu il destino di Shiro.  
Il loro ruolo in quella leggenda sarebbe stato un altro e non per forza l’uno al fianco dell’altro.  
  
Al tempo del loro primo incontro, però, non lo sapevano ancora.  
  
  
  


_Poche settimane dopo la cattura su Kerberos._

 

La prima volta che si guardarono, Shiro ebbe l’impressione che una forza invisibile gli impedisse di allontanare i suoi occhi grigi da quelli color indaco del Galra. Fu impossibile non fissarlo e non voltare lo sguardo per guardarlo ancora, mentre le guardie lo tiravano lungo il corridoio per riportarlo nella sua cella.

Il Galra – anche se Shiro non era sicuro che lo fosse – rispose all’insistenza dei suoi occhi con altrettanto interesse.

 

 

 

La seconda volta che s’incontrarono fu nell’arena.

Era la prima volta che a Shiro veniva dato un elmo da combattimento. Gli era parso di capire al pubblico Galra non dispiaceva vedere un po’ di materia cerebrale sparsa sul pavimento dell’arena alla fine di uno scontro.

“Non è un combattimento pubblico,” disse la guardia che gli consegnò l’armatura e la spada. “Uno dei nobili desidera allenarsi con te e non vuole un avversario svantaggiato per rendergli la sfida più facile.”

Shiro sgranò gli occhi ed afferrò l’elmo: non era molto diverso da un casco di pilotaggio, era solo più compatto intorno alla mandibola ed il vetro a protezione degli occhi era più scuro e spesso. “Chi?” Domandò, senza pensare.

A causa dell’elmo che gli copriva metà del viso, Shiro non poteva vedere l’espressione della guardia ma intuì che la domanda lo aveva irritato. “Non sei nella posizione di avere alcuna informazione,” disse, passandogli una spada dalle dimensioni adeguate.

Non era uno spadaccino. Non aveva mai preso lezioni di scherma in vita sua. Era bravo nello scontro corpo a corpo grazie all’addestramento della Garrison e quello militare che era seguito, ma le uniche armi che sapeva padroneggiare non erano tipiche di uno scontro tra _gladiatori_.

Non disse niente a proposito. Non aveva alcuna possibilità di scelta.

La prima volta che lo avevano messo in fila, insieme a Matt e al resto dei prigionieri, nel corridoio che conduceva all’entrata dell’Arena, non gli avevano dato assolutamente nulla per difendersi e combattere. L’arma che aveva usato per aggredire Matt aveva dovuto rubarla ad una delle guardie che li stavano scortando.

Il motivo per cui gli avevano permesso di tenerla era un mistero. Forse aveva spaventato i soldati abbastanza da convincerli a non avvicinarsi, oppure erano stati talmente convinti della sua dipartita che non si erano arrecati il disturbo di privarlo di una lama che non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

Si erano sbagliati, non era andato come avevano previsto e Shiro si era ritrovato al centro di quell’arena tante volte. Non c’era stato un solo scontro in cui non aveva temuto che non ne sarebbe uscito sulle sue gambe. Eppure, lo aveva sempre fatto, avversario dopo avversario.

Da quando quel ciclo di morte e violenza senza fine era cominciato, quella era prima volta che qualcuno chiedeva di lui per un _duello d’allenamento_.

Non sapeva nemmeno che esistesse una simile possibilità. Lo sorprendeva sapere che ai nobili Galra non bastava vedere i loro schiavi massacrarsi a vicenda, ma che volessero prendere anche loro parte al divertimento.

La guardia non gli disse altro, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo trascinò lungo il corridoio che portava all’arena. Shiro aveva imparato che c’erano solo due modi per fare quel percorso nella direzione opposta: morti o madidi del sangue del proprio avversario.

Il giovane Terrestre era arrivato al punto di non sapere quale delle due sorti fosse la peggiore ma il desiderio di vivere, la speranza di tornare a casa e di poter fare qualcosa per salvare la sua gente dalla minaccia dei Galra non erano ancora sopiti.

Per questo, nobile o no, non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli ad annientare il suo avversario.

Tuttavia, quando varcò quel cancello, si ritrovò davanti qualcosa d’inaspettato.

_Mostruose_ era la parola con cui Shiro avrebbe descritto ogni creatura aliena che aveva sconfitto fino a quel giorno. L’avversario che aveva davanti era solo _alto_.

“Muoviti!” La guardia lo spinse e per poco non inciampò sui propri piedi. Drizzò la schiena prima di subito e fissò il suo sfidante con sguardo incuriosito. Indossava un’armatura che non aveva mai visto addosso a nessun altro Galra, il suo viso era celato dietro il vetro bluastro dell’elmo da combattimento.

Shiro si ricordò del suo solo in quel momento. Lo indossò in un movimento meccanico, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strana creatura che aveva di fronte. Nelle settimane che aveva passato nelle prigioni, Shiro aveva visto alieni di ogni tipo: alcuni dotati di coda, altri con arti in numero superiori a quelli di un Terrestre. Non aveva mai visto un Galra identico all’altro, ma aveva imparato che la stazza importante, sommata ad artigli e fauci erano caratteristiche base della specie.

Pur con il viso coperto e l’armatura addosso, quell’alieno era il primo che vedeva a ricordargli un Terrestre.

Il ricordo di due occhi color indaco lo prese di sorpresa, come un sogno riemerso di colpo dai recessi del suo subconscio. “Io ti conosco,” disse di colpo. La sua voce riecheggiò contro le pareti dell’arena vuota. Era strano ritrovarsi al centro di quello spazio ovale senza sentirsi inchiodato dagli sguardi della folla e stordito dalle loro grida.

Il suo avversario avanzò di un paio di passi e Shiro s’irrigidì.

“Io conosco te,” disse il Galra, sguainando la spada. “Tutti ti conoscono, _Campione_.”

L’espressione di Shiro s’indurì. “Quello non è il mio nome.”

“Lo so.” Il suo avversario lo colpì con un movimento fulmineo e Shiro ebbe appena il tempo di sollevare la spada e pararlo. Il contraccolpo per poco non lo fece cadere all’indietro, nel corridoio.

Gli occhi di Shiro si fecero grandi, terrorizzati e per un momento, fu come la prima volta che aveva messo piede dentro quell’arena. A dire il vero, tutte le volte era come la prima ma l’assoluta certezza di star per morire l’aveva paralizzato solo in un’occasione… Poi si era costretto ad usare la testa.

Comprese immediatamente, però, che quello era un tipo di avversario completamente diverso. Non lo avrebbe attaccato a ripetizione fino a che non lo avrebbe colpito, non si sarebbe limitato ad usare la forza bruta non curandosi del resto.

Quella che aveva davanti non era una bestia assetata di sangue ma un guerriero degno di tale nome.

“Rilassati,” disse il Galra, la voce resa un robotica dall’elmo da combattimento. “Non hai alcuna speranza contro di me.”

L’espressione di Shiro si fece rabbiosa. “Questo non è un duello!” Sbottò. “È un massacro per il tuo divertimento.”

“No,” disse il Galra con tono incolore, reso ancor più impersonale dalla distorsione della protezione sulla sua testa. “È una prova.”

Attaccò di nuovo e Shiro fu bravo a schivare il colpo.

“Impari in fretta,” commentò il Galra. Quegli attacchi fulminei non sembravano stancarlo in alcun modo. Shiro, al contrario, sentiva il cuore in gola ed il fiato corto. La presa sulla sua spada era ancora salda ma non aveva la minima idea di come usarla contro un avversario del genere. Il Galra impugnava quella spada e la muoveva come se fosse una naturale estensione del suo braccio.

Shiro non cercò il contatto corpo a corpo. Si fece indietro, in modo da avere un margine di alcuni istanti per prevedere le mosse dell’altro.

Il Galra faceva roteare la spada distrattamente. Shiro non poteva vedere il suo viso ma era certo che lo stesse studiando.  
“Gli schiavi dell’Impero non sono veri soldati.” Disse il Galra. “Molti di loro sarebbero pronti a gettarsi tra le braccia della morte senza esitare, se convinti che così avranno un istante di gloria.”

“Sono bestie disperate spinte sull’orlo della follia,” replicò Shiro.

Il Galra smise di roteare la spada. “Provi pena per loro?”

“Vivere o morire è l’unica scelta che abbiamo!” Fu la replica rabbiosa del Terrestre. “Che cosa potrei mai provare?”

Il Galra si fece avanti lentamente, un passo alla volta. Di riflesso, Shiro indietreggiò.

“Bella domanda,” disse l’alieno. “ Cosa potresti mai provare?”

Scattò di nuovo in avanti e Shiro fu pronto a schivare il colpo, ma aveva studiato male l’ambiente che lo circondava. Si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e la lama gli colpì il braccio di striscio. Comprese immediatamente che si trattava di un errore voluto.

Uno spadaccino di quel calibro avrebbe potuto amputargli l’arto in qualsiasi momento.

Fu allora che Shiro si convinse che, no, il suo avversario non voleva massacrarlo ma non gli era chiaro in che modo voleva _metterlo alla prova_.

“Non provi nemmeno a contrattaccare?” Domandò il Galra, facendosi indietro.

“Non sono uno spadaccino,” si limitò a dire Shiro. Era una replica stupida ma non aveva il tempo di pensare a cosa fosse meglio dire, doveva concentrarsi su come fosse meglio agire.

“Questa scusa non sussiste,” disse il Galra. “Qualunque tipo di guerriero tu sia, non mi pare che il tipo di arma che brandisci in uno scontro sia di qualche rilevanza per te.”

“Un uomo disperato può fare molte cose.”

“E tu non sei disperato, Campione?”

“Sono confuso, a dire il vero.”

“Cos’è che ti confonde? La mia presenza? Il mio comportamento?”

Shiro prese un respiro profondo: non sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere il suo avversario con la lama tra le sue dita ma, forse, poteva provare un approccio diverso. “Hai gli occhi color indaco, vero?” Domandò. “E hai i capelli chiari, molto lunghi…”

Se trovava un modo per comunicare e giocava bene le sue carte, Shiro sarebbe riuscito ad intuire che cosa quel Galra voleva da lui. Sempre ammesso che fosse un Galra. Shiro ricordava molto bene la prima volta che lo aveva visto. Era accaduto dopo l’ennesimo scontro nell’arena, mentre una guardia lo stava scortando fino ai livelli più bassi della nave, dove si trovavano le celle degli schiavi e dei prigionieri. Il giovane dai lunghi capelli chiari era uscito da uno degli ascensori, scortato a sua volta. Si era diretto nella direzione opposta alla sua ma i loro sguardi si erano incrociati e Shiro doveva aver rallentato il passo perchè la guardia alla sua destra lo aveva tirato per il braccio.

Pur andando avanti, Shiro si era voltato, aveva continuato a guardare quello strano Galra negli occhi e l’altro aveva fatto lo stesso.

“Eri tu quel giorno, vero?” Insistette.

Il suo avversario non rispose. Sollevò la mancina fino all’elmo, se ne liberò e lo lasciò cadere a terra. Una cascata di capelli bianchi gli ricadde sulle spalle, solo una ciocca ribelle gli finì sul viso, tra gli occhi di quel colore così particolare.

Le labbra del Galra si piegarono in un sorriso soddisfatto. “Bravo, hai buona memoria.”

Shiro non gli disse che gli sarebbe stato impossibile dimenticarsi di lui. Prese un respiro profondo. “Che cosa vuoi da me?”

“Te l’ho già detto,” disse il Galra con espressione beffarda. “Metterti alla prova.”

Lo colpì di nuovo.

 

 

 

Gli spalti dell’arena non erano completamente vuoti come potevano apparire ad una prima occhiata. Uno spettatore si era nascosto tra i posti più in alto, con l’intenzione di non farsi vedere. Erano circolate voci che il Principe avrebbe sfidato il Campione ad un duello a porte chiuse per tutto il giorno e quando Lotor era tornato alla Nave Madre prima del solito, Ulaz aveva deciso di ascoltarle.

“Sapevo di trovarti qui.”

Ulaz sollevò lo sguardo e non fu sorpreso di vedere Thace. “Le voci sono arrivate fino a te?” Domandò.

Il Comandante incrociò le braccia contro il petto e lanciò un’occhiata ai due duellanti al centro dell’arena. “Come sta andando?” Domandò con poco interesse.

Ulaz abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. “Non stanno davvero duellando. Difficile dire quali siano le intenzioni di Lotor.”

Thance lo guardò. “Non pensi che voglia solo massacrare l’ultimo Campione in carica per divertimento?”

“No,” rispose Ulaz. “Il Principe non ragiona così semplicemente.”

“Da quanto lo conosci personalmente?”

“Ricucio le sue ferite da quando era un ragazzino. Non vuole farsi toccare dalla strega, non ha mai voluto.”

Thace fece una smorfia. “Non lo biasimo. Che idea ti sei fatto? Non è la prima volta che il Principe sfida il Campione dell’arena, a meno che Sendak non lo batta sul tempo. Il risultato non cambia mai in entrambi i casi.”

“Sappiamo che cosa spinge Sendak ad agire,” disse Ulaz. “I motivi del Principe sono diversi. Sfida i Campioni per metterli alla prova. È alla ricerca di qualcosa.”

Thance inarcò le folte sopracciglia. “Alla ricerca di qualcosa?”

Ulaz non ebbe il tempo di rispondere: il Campione era finito rovinosamente contro la parete dell’Arena e sembrava aver perso i sensi.

 

 

 

Lotor rimase a guardare il corpo inerme di fronte a lui con espressione vuota.

Alla fine, il Campione aveva tentato un attacco. Era stato lento, prevedibile e gli era bastato scivolare di lato per schivarlo. Non contento, aveva abbassato il braccio ed aveva colpito la nuca dell’avversario con l’elsa della spada.

Il Campione aveva sbattuto violentemente la testa contro la parete ma non troppo. Lotor guardò il muro: non c’erano tracce di sangue, eppure il Terrestre non si muoveva. La sua spada era volata a decine di metri di distanza. Se avesse voluto, Lotor avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di finirlo, prima che potesse recuperarla.

Si sentiva deluso, il Principe dei Galra ed era un’emozione che i così detti Campioni dell’arena gli avevano provocato troppe volte negli anni. Nessuno era all’altezza delle sue aspettative. I grandi guerrieri di cui gli uomini di suo padre non facevano che ciarlare, altro non erano che bestie assetate di sangue. Alle volte, anche prive d’intelligenza.

“Il Terrestre è diverso,” aveva sentito dire. “È un nanerottolo ma è una macchina da guerra. Non è paragonabile neanche a Sendak ai suoi tempi nell’arena.”

Lotor non era tipo da prendere sul serio le voci di corte ma le ascoltava tutte comunque ed aveva imparato a quali dare un briciolo di credito.

Sentire i Comandanti di suo padre paragonare il Terrestre a Sendak lo aveva convinto a mettere di nuovo piede nell’arena per assistere a quegli inutili massacri che piacevano tanto alla corte di Zarkon.

Alla fine della storia, però, il Campione proveniente dal piccolo pianeta azzurro si era dimostrato solo una stella cometa particolarmente piacevole da guardare, nulla di più.

Lotor s’inginocchiò davanti all’avversario privo di coscienza. “Deludente…” Disse, come se l’altro gli avesse fatto un torto volutamente.

Prima che il Principe avesse il tempo di realizzare l’inganno, il pugno del Campione lo colpì dritto sul naso.

 

 

 

Seguì il caos.

Lotor finì a terra e la spada gli sfuggì di mano. Shiro gli fu addosso in un battito di ciglia e cominciò a prenderlo a pugni con rabbia cieca. Il Principe non rimase inerme: gli assestò una ginocchiata sull’addome ed il Campione ricadde sulla schiena, il fiato spezzato.

Dal pavimento dell’arena si sollevò un gran polverone bianco che li avvolse entrambi. Continuarono a combattere a mani nude, senza che nessuno dei due avesse la meglio.

La polvere bianca bruciava gli occhi e chiudeva la gola di entrambi.

Tutto finì nel momento in cui Shiro si sentì afferrare e tirare in piedi.

“Fermati! Hai idea di cosa stai facendo, idiota?”

Shiro non conosceva quella voce ma le mani che gli stringevano le braccia erano troppo forti per contrastarle. Alcune guardie erano intervenute in aiuto del suo avversario, il Galra rifiutò le loro mani e si alzò in piedi da solo. La sua faccia era una maschera di sangue e polvere.

Shiro doveva avergli rotto il naso

“Portate il Principe nel mio laboratorio,” disse una seconda voce, più pacata. “Con discrezione,” aggiunse.

Shiro voltò lo sguardo e vide un altro altro Galra dai lineamenti affilati. Non era allarmato come tutti gli altri e quando afferrò la spalla del suo avversario, questi non lo rifiutò come era accaduto con le guardie.

“Thace, tu scorta il Campione fino alla sua cella,” ordinò a chiunque fosse alle spalle di Shiro. Le mani che lo immobilizzavano lo lasciarono andare.

Il Terrestre si voltò e gli occhi dorati del Comandante Thace lo ammonirono dall’alto. “Cammina e non fare sciocchezze.”

Shiro annuì ma lo seguì solo dopo aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata al Galra che lo aveva sfidato. Sgranò gli occhi incredulo: sotto il naso grondante sangue, il giovane dai lunghi capelli bianchi sfoggiava un sorriso soddisfatto.

Anche quel giorno, Shiro uscì dall’Arena sulle sue gambe.

 

 

 

 

“Questo rimetterà insieme la cartilagine in poche ore,” disse Ulaz.

Mentre gli iniettava il siero nello zigomo, Lotor non disse niente, strinse appena l’occhio destro quando l’ago gli punse la pelle. Aveva smesso di sanguinare e si era ripulito il viso, ma per tornare presentabile avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi i vestiti e farsi una doccia: dove il sangue non era arrivato, la polvere aveva fatto il resto. Lotor non aveva particolare urgenza di vedere la sua immagine riflessa da qualche parte, sapeva di essere un completo disastro, eppure la cosa non riusciva a disturbarlo.

“A che cosa state pensando?” Domandò Ulaz con il tono di chi vuole mantenere una certa distanza ma sa di potersi sbilanciare un po’.

“Come si chiama?” Chiese Lotor, gli occhi indaco fissi su un punto qualunque del pavimento scuro.

Ulaz tornò da lui con una garza imbevuta di disinfettante. Tolto il naso rotto, il Principe era uscito dallo scontro con gli stessi danni che avrebbe potuto riportare in una rissa. “Lo chiamano il Campione,” rispose, disinfettando i graffi sul viso del giovane. Sapeva che non era la risposta che l’erede al trono cercava ma Ulaz lo fece di proposito: voleva studiare la sua reazione.

Seduto sul lettino operatorio al centro della stanza, gli occhi di Lotor erano quasi al livello di quelli dell’altro Galra. “Questo lo so,” disse con freddezza. “Ti ho chiesto il _suo nome_. So che lo sai. Sai tutto di quello che succede in quell’arena.”

Ulaz non fece commenti a riguardo. Prendersi cura dei prigionieri più preziosi era il suo compito, lui era l’anello di congiunzione tra quelle celle piene di poveri sfortunati ed i Druidi. Tutti i prigionieri classificati interessanti, una volta portati alla Nave Madre dai soldati di Zarkon, passavano per il laboratorio di Ulaz e, alle volte, scomparivano nei quartieri della Sacerdotessa. Spesso, il Galra si fermava a contare quanti ne aveva sacrificati per proteggere i piani della Lama di Marmora. Tutte le volte, si ripeteva che aveva dovuto farlo per un bene più grande ma non era mai sufficiente a mettere a tacere la sua coscienza.

“Allora?” Insistette Lotor.

Ulaz si voltò, tornò al suo tavolo e prese a risistemare i suoi strumenti. “Raccontano che Sendak lo ha convocato poche settimane dopo la sua cattura,” disse. “Sembra che al Comandante non andasse giù che una creatura dall’aspetto tanto fragile potesse tanto contro i suoi guerrieri.”

Lotor sollevò l’angolo destro della bocca in un ghigno divertito. “È riuscito ad attirare l’attenzione di Sendak in così poco tempo.”

Ulaz percepì dell’apprezzamento nella voce di Principe. “L’avete visto,” continuò. “Non possiede armi naturali per affrontare i Galra. Tutto ciò che ha è una grande capacità tattica ed una tenacia invidiabile.”

Lotor annuì. “In altre parole, sa usare la testa e non ha alcuna intenzione di morire. Cosa è successo con Sendak?”

“Il Comandante lo ha interrogato e ha cercato di scoprire il suo _segreto_ , sempre ammesso che ce ne sia uno. Chi era presente ha detto che il Terrestre ha fissato Sendak negli occhi per tutto il tempo.”

“Arrogante…” Commentò Lotor. Un altro apprezzamento mal mascherato. “E come è finita?”

“Pare che Sendak gli abbia chiesto _chi diavolo fosse_ ,” Ulaz lanciò un’occhiata al Principe da sopra la spalla. “Perdonate il linguaggio.”

Lotor scosse la testa distrattamente. “Vai avanti.”

Ulaz annuì. “In conclusione, il Terrestre ha guardato Sendak dritto negli occhi e ha pronunciato solo un nome: _Shiro_.”

Lotor si prese il mento tra le dita. “Shiro…” Ripetè con una voce che Ulaz non seppe interpretare, ma sorrideva. Il Principe si guardò intorno. “Tu possiedi tutto l’archivio dei prigionieri, vero? Quelli che vengono scelti come guerrieri.”

Ulaz annuì.

“Voglio il numero della cella di Shiro,” ordinò Lotor.

 

 

 


	2. Patto

  
  
  
Thace lo spinse nella sua cella senza gentilezza e Shiro per poco non perse l’equilibrio.  
  
“Eccoci qui,” disse il Galra, facendo un passo all’interno della piccola stanza e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
Shiro lo guardò confuso. “Sarò punito?” Domandò.  
  
“Non ho ricevuto ordine di farti del male,” rispose il Galra, incrociando le braccia contro l’ampio petto. “Ho solo qualche minuto libero e voglio impiegarlo per _ficcarti_ in testa alcune informazioni di base che temo non ti siano chiare.”  
“ _Informazioni base_?” Sibilò Shiro e i suoi occhi grigi divennero affilati come lame. “Eravamo in missione esplorativa e non in dotazione non avevamo nemmeno delle armi con cui difenderci!”  
  
L’espressione di Thace non cambiò di una virgola. “Ingenuo da parte dei tuoi superiori.”  
  
“Non era previsto alcun tipo di scontro nel piano della missione,” proseguì Shiro. “Non credevamo vi fossero forme di vita intelligenti da cui difenderci.”  
  
“È passato, ragazzo. Potrai urlare questa storia a tutti i Galra della Nave Madre e nessuno muoverà un dito per cambiare la tua situazione,” disse Thace. “Per il tuo bene, però, devi imparare ad abbassare la voce e a piegare la testa.”  
  
“Abbassare la voce?” Shiro era fuori di sè dalla rabbia. “Hanno trascinato me e il mio amico in un'Arena di mostri! Che cosa avrei dovuto fare? Soccombere e lasciare che lo massacrassero? A lui è stato risparmiato il sangue in cambio di un’altra condanna ma spero con tutto il cuore che, ovunque si trovi, sia meglio di questo inferno. Per tanto, non dirmi di abbassare lo voce o piegare la testa: _io non morirò qui!_ ”  
  
Suo malgrado, Thace non seppe come replicare. Lui, come molti altri, si era chiesto come un ragazzo con quell’aspetto, che aveva dichiarato di fronte allo stesso Zarkon di provenire da un pianeta pacifico, fosse riuscito a sopravvivere tanto a lungo da divenire Campione.  
  
Guardandolo adesso, con gli occhi ardenti d’ira e la linea della bocca marcata in un’espressione decisa, _indistruttibile_ , Thace cominciava a darsi qualche risposta.  
  
La porta della cella si aprì di colpo. Il Principe Lotor entrò nella piccola stanza lanciando al Comandante solo una breve occhiata. Thace non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa ma la sua presenza venne presto dimenticata.  
  
“Come sta il tuo braccio?” Domandò Lotor.  
  
Shiro lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Sei un Principe,” mormorò incredulo.  
  
Il giovane Galra lasciò andare un piccolo sbuffo. “Sì, è un effetto collaterale dell’essere il figlio di Zarkon, ma non ho mai voluto che tu mi conoscessi così.”  
  
Shiro sgranò gli occhi. “Sei il figlio di Zarkon?”  
  
“Non ti è ancora chiaro che non devi dare importanza a questo dettaglio?” Domandò il Principe spazientito. “Te lo chiedo di nuovo: come sta il tuo braccio?”  
  
Shiro abbassò lo sguardo sul taglio che partiva dalla spalla destra, fino a metà dell’avambraccio. Pulsava un poco ma non sanguinava più. “Lo hai fatto a posta,” concluse, tornando a guardare il Principe negli occhi.  
  
Lotor inarcò il sopracciglio destro in un’espressione incuriosita. “Preferivi ritrovarti senza il braccio destro, Campione?”  
  
“Quello non è il mio nome.”  
  
“Lo so, _Shiro_.”  
  
Gli occhi del Terrestre si fecero grandi e solo allora Lotor comprese che doveva essere giovane, molto giovane. Forse erano quasi coetanei… Sempre ammesso che i tempi di sviluppo di Galra e Terrestri fossero simili.  
  
“Che cosa vuoi?” Domandò Shiro. “Te l’ho già chiesto nell’Arena, dammi una risposta.”  
  
Thace sospirò senza farsi sentire: quel ragazzino non sapeva proprio quando restare al suo posto, nemmeno di fronte al giovane Galra che gli si era appena presentato come il figlio di Zarkon.  
  
“Vorrei addestrarti,” disse Lotor. “ _Personalmente_ , s’intende.”  
  
Gli occhi di Shiro si fecero ancora più grandi ma solo per un istante. “Non combatterò mai per te,” disse gelido, tagliente come la lama di una spada.  
  
L’interesse di Lotor si fece più acceso. “Nemmeno io voglio combattere per mio padre,” confessò.  
  
Fu il turno di Thace di sgranare gli occhi. Nessuno dei due giovani sembrava ricordarsi nella sua presenza nella stanza, ma un’ammissione del genere del Principe ad un prigioniero… Chiunque sarebbe stato accusato di tradimento e condannato a morte per simili parole.  
  
Nemmeno Lotor era immune alle punizioni di Zarkon. Nessuna creatura dall’animo ribelle era al sicuro sulla Nave Madre dell’Imperatore e della sua Sacerdotessa, e Thace temeva di averne ben due di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
  
Shiro scosse la testa. “Non ha senso quello che dici.”  
  
Lotor si avvicinò di un paio di passi. “Ti dico qualcosa che per te potrebbe averlo,” disse. “Essendo il Principe, ho il diritto di prendere sotto la mia ala guerrieri che ritengo meritevoli o interessanti. È la storia dei Comandanti che più sono vicini al trono e a mio padre, come Sendak… Ho saputo che hai conosciuto Sendak.”  
  
Shiro strinse i pugni e non disse niente.  
  
Lotor annuì. “Bene, abbiamo un’antipatia in comune. È un buon punto d’incontro.”  
  
“Non è sufficiente a convincermi ad accettare la tua proposta,” replicò Shiro.  
  
“Allora, è mio dovere informarti che se diventerai un mio uomo, non dovrai più combattere dell’Arena.”  
  
Thace vide i primi segni di cedimento comparire sul viso di Shiro.  
  
“Io sarò l’unico avversario che avrai e questo non implica pericoli di morte,” proseguì Lotor e si guardò intorno. “Ti sarà data una cella più grande, pulita… Con tutto il necessario per prenderti cura di te. Sarai sfamato regolarmente e Ulaz si assicurerà che tu sia sempre sano e in forze.”  
  
C’era smarrimento nell’espressione di Shiro. “Perchè?” Domandò.  
  
Lotor evitò la domanda. “È un sì?”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa. “Come puoi essere sicuro che, una volta rimasti soli, non ti ucciderò?” Domandò. “Come posso avere la certezza che tu non ucciderai me?”  
  
Il sorriso di Lotor si fece affilato, inquietante. “Non puoi. Io ti do la mia fiducia e tu mi dai la tua.”  
  
Thace aggrottò la fronte: non era parte della cerchia vicina al Principe – nessuno lo era – ma era risaputo che l’erede al trono non si fidava mai di nessuno. Probabilmente, era la creatura più sola su tutta la Nave Madre e, forse, nell’intero universo.  
  
Lotor allungò la mano destra. “Accetti la mia proposta, Shiro?”  
  
Il Campione esitò. Mille voci nella sua testa gridavano di non commettere un simile errore, che sarebbe stato come fare un patto col diavolo.  
  
D’altra parte, però, sarebbe stato come rifiutare un bicchiere d’acqua dopo giorni passati a vagare disperatamente nel deserto.  
  
Quando la strinse, la mano di Lotor era fredda.  
  
  
  
  
Shiro venne trasferito nella sua nuova cella il giorno seguente e la prima cosa che fece fu fiondarsi nel suo bagno personale e farsi una doccia. Chiuse gli occhi sotto il getto d’acqua calda e per poco non pianse. Dal giorno della sua cattura, quella fu la prima volta in cui riuscì a dormire davvero.  
  
Sognò di casa e di Keith. Sognò di loro due, ancora bambini, seduti sulle scale del portico in una notte d’estate, gli occhi di entrambi rivolti alle stelle.  
  
“Un giorno esploreremo l’universo insieme,” aveva detto. “Te lo prometto, Keith.” Aveva allungato il mignolo della mano destra e Keith lo aveva intrecciato al suo per suggellare quell’ingenuo patto da bambini.  
  
Shiro aveva promesso il mondo a quel bambino, nonostante Keith non gli avesse mai chiesto niente. Solo una cosa: “torna a casa, promettimelo!”  
  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo, fu Thace a portarlo da Lotor.  
  
La stanza per gli allenamenti era circolare, con un soffitto molto alto e un’enorme parete a vetrata che mostrava le stelle all’esterno. Sopra la porta d’ingresso, Shiro riconobbe le finestre di quella che doveva essere una cabina di controllo.  
  
“Serve per le simulazioni,” disse Lotor. Non indossava più l’armatura, con l’eccezione degli stivali, solo una tuta spaziale nera che aderiva al suo corpo come una seconda pelle. A Shiro era stata data un’altra divisa da prigioniero. “Niente armi?” Domandò.  
  
Lotor scosse la testa. “Come spadaccino sei pericoloso quanto un bambino con un pugnale tra le mani.”  
  
Non lo disse deridendolo ma Shiro si offese comunque. “La scherma non faceva parte del mio addestramento.”  
  
“Ma il combattimento corpo a corpo sì, immagino,” disse Lotor avvicinandosi, poi reclinò la testa da un lato. “Hai intenzione di rimanere lì, Thace?”  
  
Shiro si voltò: il Comandante non si era mosso dal suo posto accanto alla porta.  
  
“Per la vostra sicurezza, Altezza,” disse Thace. Non era completamente vero: voleva solo essere a una distanza minima nel caso i due mocciosi fossero passati alle mani con la seria intenzione di spaccarsi la faccia.  
  
“Preferirei che assistessi dalla cabina di controllo,” disse Lotor. “Voglio rimanere da solo con Shiro.”  
  
A quelle ultime parole, il Terrestre si tese un poco ma prese un respiro profondo dal naso e s’impose di rilassarsi: il Principe lo aveva voluto lì per addestrarlo, era ovvio che avrebbero passato del tempo da soli. Eppure, l’idea che Thace li guardasse, anche se da lontano, lo rassicurò.  
  
“Ieri mi hai rotto il naso,” disse Lotor, massaggiandoselo per sottolineare il concetto.  
  
Shiro inarcò le sopracciglia. “Sembra completamente a posto.”  
  
Il Principe aggrottò la fronte. “Questo mi fa dedurre che la vostra tecnologia medica non sia avanzata come la nostra.” Cominciò a muoversi verso destra.  
  
“Non è in grado di rimettere insieme le ossa nel giro di una notte,” si limitò a dire Shiro, camminando nella direzione opposta.  
  
Sembravano due predatori chiusi in un recinto che si studiavano a vicenda, valutando se attaccare o aspettare.  
  
“Allora, mi sento in dovere di rassicurarti,” disse Lotor.  
  
“Da cosa?” Domandò Shiro.  
  
“Se uscirai da qui con le gambe spezzate, domani sarai di nuovo in piedi.”  
  
“Stai cercando d’intimidirmi?”  
  
“È una strategia anche que-” Lotor riuscì a schivare il pugno dell’avversario per un pelo. Fallito il colpo, Shiro digrignò i denti e fece un saltello all’indietro, per non essere a portata del Galra.  
  
“Anche l’attacco a sorpresa è una strategia,” disse. Stava sorridendo e non se ne stava rendendo conto.  
  
Lotor ricambiò l’espressione. “Ti facevo più nobile, Campione?”  
  
“Non c’è nulla di nobile in una guerra, Lotor.”  
  
“Ottima risposta.”  
  
  
  
  
“Sono contento che tu sia qui?” Disse Thace, seduto di fronte al pannello di controllo per le simulazioni. “Se dovesse cominciare a volare sangue…”  
“Non succederà,” disse Ulaz. Era alle spalle del compagno, le braccia incrociate contro il petto. “Lotor è interessato a Shiro. Non conosco le sue intenzione ma non gli farà del male… A meno che non sarà Shiro stesso a costringerlo.”  
  
Thace gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa. “Come farai a stare così tranquillo… T’invidio, sai?”  
  
  
  
  
Shiro resistette in piedi per una buona mezz’ora ma, alla fine, non riuscì ad avere la meglio.  
  
Lotor gli premeva un ginocchio contro lo sterno e lo costringeva con i polsi bloccati sopra la testa.  
  
“Ti arrendi?” Chiese con un sorriso beffardo e a Shiro venne la gran voglia di spaccargli il naso di nuovo. “Dici di essere addestrato per il combattimento corpo a corpo ma non sei poi così-”  
  
Lotor si sentì colpire con violenza a un fianco. Il rumore di ossa che si spezzavano si udì chiaramente e il Principe ebbe il tempo di vedere l’espressione di Shiro cambiare da irata a terrorizzata, mentre cadeva a terra. Gli fu subito accanto. “Lotor!” Chiamò allarmato. “Lotor, rimani cosciente! Credo di averti spezzato le costole… Thace!” Urlò, voltandosi verso la cabina di controllo.  
  
Se ogni movimento della cassa toracica non fosse stata una terribile tortura, Lotor si sarebbe messo a ridere. “Togli pure il _credo_...” Riuscì a dire con un filo di voce. “Penso che tu mi abbia perforato un polmone…”  
  
Shiro sbiancò e i suoi occhi grigi si fecero enormi. “Un polmone?”  
  
Lotor strinse gli occhi. “Non urlare, idiota! Rilassati!”  
  
“Ho ucciso il Principe dei Galra e dovrei rilassarmi?!”  
  
“Non mi hai ucciso…” Lotor fu colto da un colpo di tosse. Inarcò la schiena e strinse i denti per il gran dolore, il familiare sapore del sangue gli inondò la bocca. “Ci sono abituato…” Concluse, ormai stordito e quasi privo di coscienza.  
  
Inginocchiato sul pavimento della sala d’allenamento, Shiro gelò. “Cosa?”  
  
Nessuno rispose alla sua domanda. Non sentì le guardie entrare ma le vide comparire intorno a loro, adoperarsi per spostare il Principe su di una barella. Riconobbe Ulaz tra loro ma Shiro non riuscì a dirgli una sola parola. Mentre lo spostavano, Lotor urlò ed un fiotto di sangue uscì dalle sue labbra.  
  
Shiro avvertì una spiacevole sensazione in fondo allo stomaco e tutti i rumori intorno a lui si fecero ovattati, distanti. Voleva andarsene di lì ma non sapeva dove. Da solo, non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a tornare alla sua cella.  
  
Si rese conto che stava trattenendo il respiro, quando Thace lo afferrò per il braccio e lo trascinò fuori.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una volta nella sua cella, Shiro corse in bagno e vomito, e non si preoccupò del fatto che anche Thace fosse lì. Gran parte del suo senso della vergogna era stato lavato via nelle docce comuni dell’Arena, in cui corpi di ogni specie erano stati spinti contro il suo e liquidi corporei di ogni tipo avevano finito per sporcarlo.  
  
Il solo ricordo lo fece vomitare di nuovo e come era accaduto sotto il getto d’acqua calda della sua doccia, il bisogno di piangere fino a cavarsi gli occhi divenne soffocante.  
  
“Tutto bene?” Domandò Thace con una gentilezza che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da parte di un Galra. Shiro annuì con la testa china e il Comandante rimase sulla porta con discrezione, aspettò che si ricomponesse. Tornò al centro della cella per concedergli tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
Shiro infilò la testa sotto il lavandino e lì rimase, immerso nel getto d’acqua gelida, fino a che il suo cuore non ebbe ripreso un battito regolare e respirare non fu più un’impresa. Tornò nella stanza principale senza nemmeno curarsi di prendere un asciugamani.  
  
“Ti ha sconvolto tanto?” Domandò Thace perplesso.  
  
Shiro non rispose. I suoi capelli neri gocciolavano e gli bagnavano i vestiti ma non gli importava.  
  
“Una notte in una pod e sarà come nuovo,” lo rassicurò il Galra.  
  
Shiro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Che cosa è una pod?”  
  
“Una capsula curativa. L’ho vista usare per rimettere in piedi dei guerrieri in punto di morte.”  
  
Shiro annuì distrattamente immagazzinando quell’informazione: Lotor sarebbe sopravvissuto ma non sapeva se fosse un bene o un male a quel punto.  
  
“Mi punirà,” non era una domanda. “Ho attentato alla vita del Principe. Zarkon…”  
  
“L’Imperatore non saprà mai niente di questa storia,” lo interruppe Thace.  
  
Shiro lo guardò perplesso. “Ho quasi ucciso suo figlio.”  
  
“In un scontro voluto dal Principe,” sottolineò il Galra.  
  
“È pur sempre suo figlio,” insistette Shiro. “Se fosse il mio, vorrei…”  
  
“Ti ho già detto che ti mancano le basi, ragazzo,” disse Thace pazientemente. “Una di queste: il concetto di famiglia sulla Nave Madre potrebbe essere molto diverso da quello a cui sei abituato, soprattutto tra i membri della famiglia reale.”  
  
Shiro non era certo di aver compreso ma annuì comunque.  
  
“Ti farò avere qualcosa da mangiare. Dormici su,” disse Thace e gli strinse la spalla in un gesto amichevole. “Il Principe ti vorrà di nuovo al suo cospetto domani.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lotor passò una notte nella medical-pod.  
  
Quando si risvegliò, si aggrappò con forza al bordo per tirarsi a sedere. Lasciò andare un sospiro dolorante ma, almeno, riusciva di nuovo a respirare. Si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli in disordine per liberare il viso, poi premette il palmo della mancina sul fianco leso: tutti i danni sembravano essere stati risolti. Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono un poco: quello Shiro non si era guadagnato il titolo di Campione per niente.  
  
Sollevò lo sguardo e il sorriso scivolò velocemente via dal suo viso.  
  
“Ho dovuto saperlo per caso da dei soldati durante il loro turno di guardia,” disse la donna incappucciata in piedi davanti al medical-pod.  
  
Il viso di Lotor era una maschera inespressiva. “Non era necessario che ti disturbassi, Haggar,” disse con voce incolore.  
  
“Tuo padre voleva-”  
  
“A mio padre non interessa se finisco in mille pezzi o scompaio dalla faccia dell’universo,” la interruppe Lotor, scendendo dalla medical-pod. Ulaz era stato tanto gentile da fargli trovare dei vestiti puliti, in caso si fosse risvegliato da solo. Non era abitudine del Principe fidarsi degli uomini di corte, ma c’erano delle volte in cui pensava che quel Galra si preoccupasse sinceramente per la sua salute. A differenza della strega che lo stava osservando con i suoi gelidi occhi morti.  
  
“Gira voce che tu abbia preso il Campione sotto la tua protezione,” aggiunse Haggar.  
  
Lotor storse la bocca in una smorfia: se lo era aspettato. “Ecco il vero motivo della tua visita,” disse. “Aspettavi il momento giusto per trovarmi da solo e magari non completamente in forze.”  
  
“Non è difficile trovarvi da solo, Principe,” replicò Haggar.  
  
Lotor incassò il colpo in silenzio. “Ho il diritto di addestrare personalmente dei guerrieri che ritengo capaci.” Si limitò a dire. “Mio padre ha fatto lo stesso con Sendak, perchè a me dovrebbe essere proibito?”  
  
“Nessuno vi sta proibendo nulla,” disse la strega che suo padre insisteva tanto a far chiamare Sacerdotessa. “È interesse di vostro padre capire la ragione di tale scelta.”  
  
Finito di vestirsi, Lotor la guardò dritto negli occhi. “Interesse di mio padre o interesse tuo?”  
  
La strega non rispose.  
  
Il Principe sbuffò. “Se teme che l’Arena divenga un luogo noioso in assenza di Shiro, che mandi il suo cagnolino Sendak a risolvere la questione. Shiro è un mio uomo, ora. Trovati un altro Campione.”  
  
“Shiro…” Ripeté Haggar con quella sua insopportabile voce gracchiante. “Lo chiamate per nome.”  
  
“Mi piace che i miei uomini sappiano di non essere delle bestie,” disse Lotor con una smorfia.  
  
“Vi ha quasi ucciso,” gli fece notare Haggar.  
  
“No,” Lotor scosse la testa con un ghignetto soddisfatto. “Sono solo bravo a scegliere i miei uomini.”  
  
La porta del laboratorio si aprì ma non appena vide la donna incappucciata, Ulaz rimase congelato sulla soglia. “Sacerdotessa,” salutò, chinando la testa con rispetto.  
  
“Entra, Ulaz,” disse Lotor. “E parla liberamente. La Sacerdotessa se ne stava andando.”  
  
Haggar colse l’ordine nascosto in quelle parole.  
  
Ulaz annuì e si fece avanti. “Ho portato qualcuno con me,” disse e Shiro comparve dietro di lui.  
  
Lotor si tese, guardò Haggar e vide che la sua attenzione si era spostata sul Terrestre. Non gli piacque affatto. “Sei ancora qui, strega?” Domandò con disprezzo.  
  
Haggar lo guardò un’ultima volta. “Informerò vostro padre che state bene.”  
  
Lotor fece finta di non averla udita.  
  
Suo malgrado, Shiro si ritrovò a osservare quella strana donna mentre gli passava accanto e, per un attimo, gli occhi dorati di lei incrociarono i suoi. Un brivido freddo gli attraversò la schiena ma passò non appena la porta si richiuse.  
  
“Ha insistito per vedervi, mio Principe,” parlò Ulaz. “Spero di non aver agito in modo da-”  
  
“Non hai fatto nulla per cui tu debba essere rimproverato, Ulaz,” lo rassicurò Lotor, la sua attenzione era tutta per il Terrestre. “Sei teso, Shiro.”  
  
“Sei quasi morto,” disse Shiro. “Quando una costola perfora un polmone, si può morire senza un intervento tempestivo.”  
  
“Come vedi, l’ _intervento tempestivo_ c’è stato,” disse Lotor, allargando le braccia per dimostrare che era tutto intero e stava bene. “Non capisco il motivo di tutto il tuo senso di colpa.”  
  
“Era un allenamento,” disse Shiro.  
  
“Ci si può far male durante gli allenamenti.”  
  
“Ma non si dovrebbe morire!” Esclamò il Terrestre. Nel rendersi conto di aver alzato la voce, abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra. “Avrei dovuto calibrare la forza di quel colpo. Istintivamente, ti ho colpito per… Non farti più rialzare.” Sapeva che era una confessione pericolosa ma sentiva che era necessario essere sincero.  
  
Lotor aveva parlato di fiducia e, no, Shiro non sapeva se credergli ma doveva pur tentare di farlo.  
  
Lotor lo fissò con serietà per un lungo istante. “L’Arena…” Mormorò. “Dopo un po’ di tempo che combatti in quelle condizioni, il tuo cervello elabora meccanicamente che ogni colpo potrebbe essere l’ultimo,” sospirò, “attaccare per uccidere diviene una seconda natura in poco tempo.”  
  
Shiro non rispose ma quelle parole lo colpirono particolarmente. Lotor era un Principe, perchè parlava dell’Arena come se l’avesse vissuta da prigioniero?  
  
“Nel tuo caso, sarebbe stata anche una bella vittoria,” aggiunse Lotor. “L’errore è stato mio: non ti avevo bloccato le gambe.”  
  
Shiro annuì solo per compensare il suo silenzio in qualche modo.  
  
“Ora sappiamo che sei capace nello scontro corpo a corpo, almeno quanto sei incapace a fronteggiare uno spadaccino che sa quello che fa.”  
  
Shiro sospirò annoiato. “Te l’ho già detto, il mio addestramento-”  
  
“Che cos’altro ti hanno insegnato durante questo addestramento di cui parli tanto?”  
  
Shiro aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte. “So pilotare…”  
  
Una scintilla sorpresa comparve negli occhi di Lotor, poi scoppiò a ridere. Un suono derisorio, che a Shiro non piacque affatto.  
  
“Forse _sai pilotare_ per il tuo _pianeta pacifico_ ,” disse Lotor. “Questo è un altro mondo, Shiro.”  
  
Il Terrestre strinse i pugni armandosi di tutto l’orgoglio che gli era rimasto. “ _Sono un pilota_ , Lotor.”  
  
Il Principe colse il tono di sfida e fu davvero di suo gradimento. “Mettiamoti alla prova, allora.”  
  
Ulaz fece un passo avanti. “Mio Principe, vi siete appena…”  
  
“Sto bene, Ulaz,” lo interruppe Lotor, avvicinandosi al Terrestre di un paio di passi. “Fai preparare un fighter per me e per lui e dategli tutto l’equipaggiamento necessario, naturalmente.”  
  
Shiro resse il suo sguardo senza problemi.  
  
“Ci vediamo nell’hangar,” disse Lotor.  
  
“Non vedo l’ora,” rispose Shiro.  
  
  



	3. Pilota

  
  
  
Meno di un’ora dopo, Shiro era seduto al posto di pilotaggio di un fighter dell’Impero e Lotor era con lui.  
  
Il Principe premette il palmo sul display al centro del pannello di controllo e la navicella si attivò.  
  
“Serve un Galra per farla partire,” spiegò Lotor. “Una volta che i motori vanno, sei libero di usarla come meglio credi… Non tentare di fuggire o salterai in aria. Abbiamo delle precauzioni per chi tenta di disertare ma non è abbastanza furbo per riuscirci.”  
  
Shiro storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Non avevo dubbi.”  
  
Lotor lo ignorò. “Per pilotare devi afferrare i due contro-”  
  
“Lo so,” lo interruppe il Terrestre un poco spazientito. “Non verrò dal pianeta tecnologicamente più evoluto dello spazio ma le vostre navi non sono poi così diverse dalle nostre.”  
“Questo è un mezzo di combattimento. Pensavo avessi parlato di un _pianeta pacifico_.”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa ed indicò un’altra leva. “Questo è il fucile, giusto?”  
  
Lotor sorrise con approvazione. “Impari in fretta. Conti di spararmi?”  
  
“E farmi saltare in aria?” Shiro lo guardò storto. “Non ci tengo, Lotor.”  
  
Il Principe annuì. “Stai cercando di convincermi che non userai questa possibilità come una via di fuga?”  
  
Shiro sospirò, era un poco annoiato. “L’unica cosa di cui voglio convincerti è che sono un pilota. Ti ho chiesto del fucile perchè almeno tu tenga a mente che so e posso usarlo. Sei stato tu il primo a parlare di fiducia.”  
  
“Molto bene,” Lotor premette un paio di pulsanti e sul display principale comparve l’esterno della navicella. “E con questo, hai tutto quello che ti serve.”  
  
Shiro lo guardò. “In che cosa consiste la prova?”  
  
Lotor appoggiò un braccio sullo schienale della poltrona del pilota e fissò i portelloni aperti dell’hangar. “Dovremmo essere vicini alla Nube di Xylus.”  
Shiro inarcò le sopracciglia. “Che cos’è la Nube di Xylus?”  
  
“Una fascia di detriti che circola nel Sistema di Xylus. Gli idioti la usano come prova di coraggio e la maggior parte di loro finisce per schiantarsi contro qualche roccia.”  
  
“Volo a ostacoli,” disse Shiro. “Le chiamavano così questo genere di prove all’Accademia.”  
  
“Buon per te,” disse Lotor, allontanandosi dalla poltrona. “Che io sappia solo uno è riuscito a volarci attraverso dall’inizio alla fine.”  
  
Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Tu? Prevedibile.”  
  
“No,” rispose Lotor. “Mio padre…”  
  
Shiro si sporse oltre la poltrona e si voltò ma Lotor era già sceso a terra.  
“Ci vediamo al di là della Nube,” disse il Principe a voce alta. “Se resti vivo…” Aggiunse.  
  
Il Terrestre sbuffò, indossò il casco ed accese il canale di comunicazione. “Thace? Mi senti?”  
  
  
  
  
“Forte e chiaro, ragazzo,” disse Thance nell’auricolare. “Prima che il Principe si colleghi allo stesso canale, pur sapendo che a te non interessa nulla del mio giudizio, sappi che stai ancora giocando senza conoscere le regole, Campione.”  
 _”Ti ricevo, Thace,”_ rispose la voce di Lotor.  
  
Il Comandante sobbalzò sulla sua poltrona e, nell’altro canale di comunicazione, gli parve di udire Shiro ridere. “Con tutto il rispetto, Altezza, volevo solo ricordare al Campione che questo non è un gioco.”  
  
 _”Shiro sa che non è un gioco. Non sto giocando,”_ disse il Principe, ma suonava divertito.  
  
Thace sospirò. “Quali sono le coordinate lungo cui vi dovrei seguire, mio Principe?” Domandò.  
  
 _”Attraverseremo la Nube di Xylus.”_ lo informò Lotor con voce neutra.  
  
Thace si allarmò immediatamente. “La Nube di Xylus?!” Ringhiò dimenticandosi completamente con chi stava parlando.  
  
 _”Stai discutendo un ordine del tuo Principe, Comandante?”_ Domandò Lotor con voce tutt’altro che amichevole.  
  
Thace recuperò il controllo di sè. “Ricevuto, mio signore. Spostate entrambi i fighter alle porte dell’hangar. Non appena saremo abbastanza vicini, vi darò il segnale per il decollo.”  
  
 _”Ricevuto,”_ dissero entrambi i giovani.  
  
Thace si liberò dell’auricolare e si rilassò contro lo schienale della sua poltrona. “Sappi che sto per avere un attacco d’ansia.”  
  
Il fatto di avere la silenziose presenza di Ulaz alle sue spalle stava diventando un’abitudine.  
  
“Lotor è il miglior pilota di tutto l’Impero,” lo rassicurò l’altro Galra.  
  
“E di Shiro che mi dici? Dice di essere il migliore del suo pianeta, ma quanto vale in questo contesto?”  
  
“Ha pur sempre avuto il potere di divenire il Campione,” replicò Ulaz con la sua solita espressione vuota. “Sono curioso di vedere se riuscirà a brillare anche in questa prova.”  
  
Thace lo guardò perplesso. “Non mi è ancora chiaro se tifi per lui o se hai qualche progetto in mente di cui ancora non mi hai parlato.”  
  
Ulaz si guardò brevemente intorno. “Nulla di cui Kolivan sia stato informato,” disse.  
  
“Lo sapevo…” Thace si massaggiò la punta del naso. “Stai di nuovo agendo per conto tuo.”  
  
“Vedo un barlume di speranza dove fino ad ora vi era solo buio,” disse Ulaz. “E voglio vedere quanto forte può brillare.”  
  
Thace non fece ulteriori domande. Si rimise l’auricolare all’orecchio. “Piloti, mi ricevete? Dieci secondi al lancio.”  
  
  
  
  
 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_  
  
  
  
  
La navicella di Shiro decollò un millesimo di secondo prima di quella di Lotor.  
  
 _”Shiro, mi ricevi?”_ Domandò la voce del Principe dall’auricolare del casco.  
  
“Il canale di comunicazione è pulito,” lo informò il Terrestre.  
  
 _”Molto bene. La vedi? Proprio di fronte a noi…”_  
  
Shiro sollevò lo sguardo sui vetri della cabina di pilotaggio. Era impossibile non vedere quello a cui Lotor si stava riferendo. Non vi erano pianeti nelle vicinanze, nè stelle. L’unica cosa che Shiro riusciva a vedere ad occhio nudo era quella distesa di macerie spaziali dalle svariate dimensioni.  
  
 _”Inquietante, eh?”_ Domandò la voce di Lotor nell’auricolare.  
  
“Sì…” Ammise Shiro distrattamente, poi scosse la testa. “Quali sono le regole?”  
  
 _”Non ci sono regole,”_ ammise Lotor. _”Quegli asteroidi si muovono lentamente ma potresti ritrovartene uno davanti prima che tu possa avere il tempo di reagire. Arriva vivo dall’altra parte e sarai un pilota all’altezza di Zarkon.”_  
  
Shiro non gli disse che non gli interessava essere all’altezza di nessuno, aveva deciso di entrare nel gioco di Lotor e doveva sottostare alle sue regole. “Ci vediamo dall’altra parte, Lotor,” disse e avviò i motori.  
  
Il Principe fu subito dietro di lui.  
  
  
  
  
“Parlami un po’ di questo piano,” disse Thace, un occhio sempre fisso sui segnali che tracciavano la posizione dei due fighter.  
  
“Non è un vero e proprio piano,” ammise Ulaz. “Non dipende affatto da me.”  
  
Thace inarcò le sopracciglia. “Sei sempre stato enigmatico, Ulaz ma ti chiedo di parlare chiaro. Se posso aiutarti…”  
  
“Lo stai già facendo,” ammise Ulaz. “Tieni d’occhio Shiro, asseconda le decisioni di Lotor nei suoi confronti. Cerca di rimanere all’interno del suo progetto, qualunque esso sia.”  
  
“Anche tu fai parte di quel progetto. Se accadesse qualcosa a Shiro, toccherebbe a te rimetterlo insieme. Il Principe si fida di te… In qualunque modo il Principe sia capace di dare fiducia, ben inteso.”  
  
“Sì, ma avere un alleato in situazioni come queste è sempre meglio.”  
  
“Che situazioni?” Domandò Thace. “Di che cosa stai parlando, Ulaz?”  
  
“Non te ne sei accorto,” gli occhi dorati dell’altro Galra fissavano i cancelli dell’hangar. Thace si voltò ma non vide nulla, solo la Nube di Xylos a ragguardevole distanza.  
  
“Di che cosa mi sarei dovuto accorgere? Sentiamo…”  
  
“Hai mai visto il Principe interessarsi a qualcuno in questo modo?” Domandò Ulaz.  
  
“Devo ammettere di non conoscere il Principe abbastanza da poter avere un giudizio in merito,” rispose Thace. “Se non fosse il soggetto di tutte le calunnie dei Comandanti più vicini a Zarkon, insieme alla Sacerdotessa, rischierei anche di dimenticarmi che questo Impero ha un erede al trono.”  
  
“Già, Lotor è una creatura schiva, solitaria…”  
  
“Se è vero che è stato cresciuto dalla Sacerdotessa, è venuto su fin troppo bene.”  
  
“In questi giorni, ha passato più tempo con Shiro di quanto ne abbia speso con qualsiasi altra creatura su questa nave.”  
  
Thace scrollò le spalle. “Per quel che ne so, a stento si fa vedere al cospetto di suo padre. Prende la sua nave, sparisce per giorni e poi ritorna ma è chiaro che lo fa solo per indispettire Zarkon,” quell’ultimo pensiero lo attraversò come un colpo di blaster. Sgranò gli occhi e guardò il compagno. “Non mi dire che-”  
  
“Non lo so,” lo interruppe Ulaz. “Zarkon non ha mai fatto nulla per farsi amare da suo figlio ed è chiaro che una creatura come Lotor non potrà sopportare di passare tutta la vita su questa Nave Madre.”  
  
Thace si guardò intorno allarmato. “Stiamo davvero prendendo in considerazione l’idea che il Principe voglia ribellarsi a suo padre?”  
  
“Lotor è molto giovane, Thace,” disse Ulaz. “È sveglio, capace e lo hanno torturato per anni senza piegarlo, ma queste ferite non possono averlo solo rafforzato. Sotto quel comportamente controllato, deve avere un odio e una rabbia a dir poco distruttivi.”  
  
“L’Impero sta per implodere?” Ipotizzò Thace. “Finirà tutto con una guerra civile in cui padre e figlio si uccideranno a vicenda?”  
  
“Se fosse possibile, preferirei un finale diverso per Lotor.”  
  
“Stai pensando di renderlo nostro alleato?” Domandò Thace senza pensarci. “Vuoi rendere il Principe dei Galra una colonna portante della Lama di Marmora, per caso?”  
  
“Non ho detto questo,” rispose Ulaz.  
  
“Allora, spiegami cosa stai dicendo.”  
  
“Shiro è come lui,” proseguì Ulaz. “Entrambi mi ricordano due stelle sul punto di esplodere. Se solo si guardassero l’un l’altro, invece di guardare in direzioni opposte… Mi chiedo quanta luce potrebbero sprigionare.”  
  
Thace aprì la bocca per poter replicare ma il pannello di controllo si accese di colpo di un allarmante color rosso.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thace! Ci stanno attaccando! Thace!” Shiro stava urlando a perdifiato nell’auricolare ma le uniche risposte che ricevette furono delle interferenze.  
  
Non sapeva quanto si fosse addentrato nella Nube di Xylus ma non riusciva a contattare Lotor. Sapeva solo che una fighter nemico lo aveva agganciato e continuava a sparargli contro.  
  
Tentò una manovra disperata e girò intorno a un asteroide stringendo l’angolo il più possibile. L’ala della sua navicella sfiorò la superficie di pietra ma non subì danni gravi.  
  
Il boato di un’esplosione alle sue spalle informò Shiro che il suo avversario non era stato altrettanto fortunato.  
  
Arrestò la navicella lì, dietro all’asteroide e aprì il canale di comunicazione con il Principe dei Galra. “Lotor!” Chiamò disperatamente. “Lotor! Riesci a sentirmi! Lot-”  
  
 _”Smettila di urlare!”_  
  
Un fighter comparve al suo fianco. Shiro fece per afferrare la leva del fucile, poi riconobbe i colori dell’Impero Galra. “Lotor…” Sospirò.  
  
 _”Li hai seminati?”_ Chiese il Principe.  
  
Shiro non aveva mai sentito la sua voce tanto seria. “No,” rispose. “Ne avevo uno alle spalle e l’ho fatto schiantare contro un asteroide.”  
  
 _”Ce ne sono altri.”_ Lo informò Lotor.  
  
“Dove?”  
  
 _”Non lo so. I bastardi si nascondono tra gli asteroidi e aspettano di-”_  
  
Un colpo di cannone sfiorò la navicella di Lotor e colpì l’asteroide alle spalle di quella di Shiro, a pochi metri dalla sua ala. “Muoviamoci!” Ordinò il Terrestre. “Muoviamoci!”  
  
 _”Segui me! Andiamocene di qui!”_ Lotor si mosse per primo e Shiro fu subito dietro di lui.  
  
Nell’inseguimento, una delle navi nemiche si schiantò subito. Shiro controllò il pannello di controllo: ne restavano altri tre.  
  
 _”Alza lo sguardo, idiota!”_ Urlò lo voce di Lotor nelle suo orecchie.  
  
Shiro lo fece: un asteroide era di fronte a sè. Girò la navicella verso destra e un altro detrito gli andò incontro. Aumentò la velocità un istante prima di venire schiacciato tra le due masse.  
  
 _”Non guardare il pannello di controllo!”_ Ordinò Lotor. _”Non puoi combatterli! Vola e basta!”_  
  
“Ma…”  
  
 _”È un attacco suicida. Se volano tentando di colpirci, neanche loro possono uscire vivi da qui. Guarda di fronte a te e vola!”_  
  
Non appena Lotor ebbe finito di parlare, il suo fighter rallentò e si voltò nella direzione opposta.  
  
Shiro sgranò gli occhi. “Che diavolo stai facendo?”  
  
 _”Vola! Non discutere gli ordini!”_  
  
“Non ti lascio qui!”  
  
 _”Smettila di fare il nobile d’animo! Vola e basta, Shiro!”_  
  
Shiro non ebbe il tempo di replicare, seguirono altre due esplosioni alle sue spalle e sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. “Lotor?” Chiamò. Il canale di comunicazione era stato chiuso. “Lotor!”  
  
Un colpo di cannone colpì un asteroide alla sua destra. Shiro sobbalzò e azionò i motori alla massima potenza, schivando un ostacolo dopo l’altro, ma senza smettere di urlare nell’auricolare. “Lotor! Maledizione, Lotor!”  
  
Era davvero tornato indietro per dargli una possibilità? Il Principe dei Galra si era buttato addosso al nemico per un prigioniero? Non aveva un _fottuto_ senso!  
  
“Maledizione!” Urlò, un vano tentativo di sfogare tutta la frustrazione.  
  
Evitò un altro asteroide e la via si fece più libera per un po’. Riusciva a vedere la fine della Nube di Xylus e la Nave Madre in lontananza.  
  
Provò a contattare la torretta di controllo. “Thace! Thace ci hanno attaccato! Non so dove sia Lotor! Abbiamo bisogno di aiu-!”  
Il fiato gli morì in gola e arrestò la navicella di colpo.  
  
C’erano due fighter nemici di fronte a lui, l’ultimo ostacolo prima di uscire da quella Nube e tornare alla Nave Madre.  
  
Shiro sapeva che non poteva scappare. Dietro di lui, vi era morta certa. Davanti, uno scontro impari… Ma non era mai scappato in vita sua.  
  
Strinse le labbra, prese un respiro profondo e afferrò la leva del fucile. “Vittoria o morte…” Lo aveva sentito dire tante volte dai soldati dell’Impero. Tre parole che aveva imparato a odiare ma forse per quell’universo non esisteva una terza via.  
  
E arrendersi non era un’opzione.  
  
Attivò il fucile e spinse i motori al limite. Preso di sorpresa, il primo dei due fighter nemici sparò ma lo mancò di molto, colpendo un asteroide.  
  
Shiro abbassò la leva del fucile e un raggio viola fece il secondo fighter, prima che questo fosse in grado di sparare. Secondo i suoi calcoli, al fighter che aveva colpito per primo serviva ancora qualche istante per ricaricare il proprio fucile. Lo stesso valeva per Shiro.  
  
Non si fermò. A quel punto, non aveva niente da perdere.  
  
Continuò a passare gli occhi dal livello di carica della sua arma, al fighter nemico che si faceva sempre più vicino. C’erano solo due possibili finali: uno dei due avrebbe sparato o sarebbero entrambi morti nello schianto.  
  
Shiro riusciva a sentire il battito impazzito del suo cuore nelle orecchie. Non respirava più.  
  
Vide il fucile del fighter nemico illuminarsi. Nello stesso istante, l’ultima tacca del livello di ricarica della sua arma s’illuminò.  
  
Shiro fece pressione sul controller e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
L’esplosione fu tanto vicina che le orecchie gli fecero male.  
  
Ci volò attraversò.  
  
Quando si rese conto di essere ancora vivo, Shiro rallentò i motori e sgranò gli occhi. Il sudore gli imperlava il viso e frangia corvina era umida ed appiccicata alla fronte.  
  
Guardò il pannello di controllo: tutte le navi nemiche erano state abbattute.  
  
“Ce l’ho fatta…” Disse con un filo di voce e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso isterico. “Ce l’ho fatta…”  
  
Parlò troppo presto. Un asteroide gli comparve davanti, come se si fosse materializzato dal nulla. Non ebbe i riflessi di evitarlo ma riuscì a muovere il fighter quel tanto che bastò per urtare la roccia e non schiantarvisi contro.  
  
L’impatto, però, fu abbastanza violento da danneggiare i motori e spingere Shiro contro il pannello di controllo.  
  
Sfinito dall’impresa appena compiuta, il giovane Terrestre non tentò nemmeno di rimettersi a sedere. Era troppo stanco, voleva solo chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Una voce nella sua testa lo costrinse a rimanere cosciente.  
  
 _”Prova superata, Shiro.”_  
  
Era Lotor. Era salvo anche lui.  
  
Shiro sentì il suo fighter venir agganciato e sollevò la testa quel tanto che bastava per assicurarsi che stessero tornando alla Nave Madre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shiro uscì dalla navicella con le sue gambe e la prima cosa che cercò con lo sguardo fu Lotor. Era in piedi a sua volta, accanto al portellone del suo fighter.  
  
Una piccola folla di guardie si era radunata intorno a loro e una voce isterica urlava dalla cabina di controllo: era Thace.  
  
Shiro guardò Lotor ed il Principe ricambiò lo sguardo.  
  
Entrambi avevano il fiato corto, i capelli in disordine, umidi di sudore e l’espressione di chi non riesce a credere di avere ancora un cuore pulsante nel petto.  
  
Forse fu l’adrenalina ma gli angoli della bocca di Shiro si sollevarono e scoppiò a ridere. All’inizio, fu un suono strozzato, quasi timido, poi si fece più chiaro, contagioso. Lo fu abbastanza da convincere Lotor a mettersi a ridere a sua volta, con meno isteria.  
  
“Non mi reggono le gambe!” Esclamò Shiro, appoggiandosi ad una delle colonne del portello del suo fighter per sedersi sul pavimento.  
  
“Sì, hai ragione,” Lotor poggiò un ginocchio a terra e sollevò lo sguardo sulle guardie che si erano radunate intorno a loro. “Che fate lì impalati? Ci hanno attaccato delle navi ribelli! Agite di conseguenza!”  
  
In un battito di ciglia, tutti i soldati presero a correre in direzioni diverse lasciando il Principe ed il Campione da soli, a riprendere fiato sul pavimento dell’hangar  
  
Shiro cercò gli occhi di Lotor e si accorse che il Principe lo stava guardando.  
  
Sorridevano entrambi.  
  
“Sai volare,” concluse Lotor.  
  
“Lo so,” disse Shiro con orgoglio.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Guardia

  
  
Ci vollero un paio d’ore perchè tutte le pattuglie rientrassero alla Nave Madre.  
  
Grazie ai detriti recuperati, gli ingegneri riuscirono a identificare cinque navicelle diverse, tutte costruite dall’Impero e modificate con i colori di un movimento ribelle sconosciuto. Dei loro piloti non era rimasto nulla.  
  
“Non erano dei nostri,” concluse Thace a voce bassissima, mentre i soldati si muovevano per liberare la pista dalle carcasse dei fighter nemici.  
  
“No,” disse Ulaz. “La Lama di Marmora non agisce in modo tanto avventato.”  
  
Thace osservò le lamiere mentre venivano caricate sui carrelli di trasporto che le avrebbero portati al centro di smaltimento, ai piani più bassi della Nave Madre. “Non riconosco quei colori,” disse.  
  
“L’Impero è grande,” disse Ulaz. “Noi non siamo gli unici a combattere per un cambiamento.”  
  
“E il <i>nostro cambiamento</i> come si sentirà quando scoprirà di aver ucciso degli innocenti?” Thace lanciò un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla: Shiro era seduto sulla rampa di accesso del suo fighter e Lotor era accanto a lui. I giovani visi erano visibilmente stanchi a causa della battaglia appena affrontata, eppure sorridevano – seppur moderatamente – scambiandosi parole che il Comandante non poteva udire.  
  
“<i>Cambiamento</i>, eh?” Sorrise a sua volta.  
  
  
“Dopo una battaglia in aria come quella, cerchi ancora di convincermi che per la tua gente sei un pilota ma non un guerriero?” Domandò Lotor, le sopracciglia inarcata e l’espressione divertita.  
  
“Sono un <i>esploratore</i>,” disse Shiro con un sorriso stanco, un poco malinconico. “Volo da tutta la vita e lo faccio per portare conoscenza alla mia gente.”  
  
“Conoscenze riguardo le stelle?”  
  
“Le stelle, i pianeti, ogni cosa riguardi il cielo.” Le labbra di Shiro disegnarono una linea netta. “Era quello che io e i miei compagni stavamo facendo quando ci hanno catturati.”  
  
Lotor si fece serio a sua volta. “Qual era lo scopo della vostra missione?”  
  
“Prelevare dei campioni di ghiaccio da una luna chiamata Kerberos e riportarli sulla Terra per analizzarli in laboratorio.”  
  
L’espressione di Lotor si tinse di confusione. Shiro non poteva biasimarlo: gli bastava guardarsi intorno per rendersi conto di quanto i piani di ricerca Terrestre dovessero apparire sciocchi agli occhi dei Galra.  
  
“Arrivare dove sono arrivato con il mio equipaggio è considerata un’impresa epica per la Terra,” aggiunse.  
  
“Ho visto le mappe stellari,” confessò Lotor. “Ho dato un’occhiata al rapporto in cui è riportata la tua cattura. Non eri così lontano dal tuo pianeta.”  
  
Shiro emise una breve risata. “Avevamo a disposizione la massima espressione della tecnologia spaziale per la nostra missione,” disse. “Ero così emozionato e orgoglioso di poter pilotare una nave così avanzata. Dopo quello che è successo oggi, mi rendo conto che in confronto a questo fighter, il nostro mezzo non è molto diverso dal razzo giocattolo che avevo da bambino.” Seguì con lo sguardo la linea dell’ala viola sopra le loro teste. “La mia gente è completamente indifesa contro tutto questo.”  
  
Lotor non aveva ragione di dubitare della sua sincerità, ma c’era qualcosa di quel giovane Terrestre che continuava sfuggirgli. “Sei un pilota, un esploratore… Non sei un guerriero,” ripeté.  
  
Shiro annuì distrattamente.  
  
“Oggi hai combattuto come nessun Galra dell’Impero saprebbe fare,” disse il Principe. “Mi hai tenuto testa. Nessuno mi ha mai tenuto testa.”  
  
“Te l’ho detto: volo da tutta la vita.”  
  
“Come ogni guerriero su questa nave.”  
  
“Amo volare,” aggiunse Shiro, come se questo potesse giustificare il suo talento. “Non ho mai voluto fare altro.”  
  
“Ma non hai mai combattuto,” sottolineò Lotor.  
  
“Ho avuto fortuna,” tagliò corto il Terrestre, lo sguardo basso. “Ho sfruttato tutte le conoscenze che avevo nel miglior modo possibile. Il mio avversario non poteva vantare la stessa esperienza, solo per questo sono ancora vivo.”  
  
“O sei tanto modesto da essere stupido, o sei un ottimo bugiardo.”  
  
Gli occhi grigi di Shiro trafissero Lotor senza timore. “Nemmeno adesso ti fidi di me?”  
  
Il Principe ghignò. “Tu lo fai?”  
  
“Sei rimasto indietro per darmi una possibilità.”  
  
“Perchè sapevo di poter vincere. Non ho rischiato nulla per te.”  
  
“Ma hai calcolato che, invece, il rischio per me era alto,” replicò Shiro.  
  
“Sei l’unica cosa interessante su questa Nave Madre da <i>tantissimo</i> tempo,” disse Lotor. “Tenerti in vita è un mio interesse, lo sai bene.”  
  
Shiro accennò un sorriso malinconico. “Quindi il fatto che siamo usciti vivi da questa battaglia solo perchè abbiamo combattuto insieme non ha alcun valore per te?”  
  
“Per me hanno valore i fatti, Shiro.”  
  
“E questo battaglia non lo è?”  
  
“Lo è eccome,” concordò il Principe. “Come lo sono tutte quelle che hai vinto nell’Arena dopo aver dichiarato al cospetto di mio padre che appartieni al popolo <i>pacifico</i> di un pianeta che – parole tue – non avrebbe <i>alcuna possibilità di difendersi</i> contro l’Impero.”  
  
Shiro intuì dove il Galra voleva arrivare e si trattenne dal sospirare alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Imparo in fretta…” E quella era l’ultima giustificazione che avrebbe dato.  
  
Lotor sorrise compiaciuto. “Se è vero, allora ho scelto bene.”  
  
Shiro sospirò. “Non mi hai ancora detto per cosa mi hai scelto.”  
  
Il Principe fece per ribattere, ma qualcosa alle spalle del Terrestre attirò la sua attenzione. Shiro non fece in tempo a voltarsi e a capire che cosa stesse succedendo. “Lascia parlare me,” mormorò il Principe, chinandosi verso di lui.  
  
Shiro lo guardò confuso, ma Lotor lo superò senza aggiungere altro. Il giovane Terrestre si voltò solo allora e sentì il respiro venire meno.  
  
“Se sei qui, la notizia dell’attacco ribelle deve essere arrivata fino a mio padre,” disse Lotor con un’inclinazione completamente diversa da quella che Shiro conosceva. Si alzò in piedi a sua volta ma rimase in disparte come il Principe aveva chiesto.  
  
Alla presenza di Lotor, Haggar appariva piccola, quasi indifesa ma i suoi occhi dorati non tradivano alcun timore. “Vedo che siete illeso,” disse.  
  
“Non erano ribelli preparati,” si limitò a dire Lotor.  
  
Haggar rivolse la sua attenzione al Campione rimasto sullo sfondo. “trovate saggio volare al fianco di un prigioniero?”  
  
Shiro strinse i pugni e si costrinse e rimanere in silenzio.  
  
“Non parlare di lui come se non lo conoscessi, <i>Strega</i>,” disse Lotor con un ghigno. “Non c’è una sola persona su questa nave che conosca il suo nome, eppure tutti sanno chi è.”  
  
“Naturalmente…” Haggar non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso e Shiro ingoiò a vuoto. “Il Campione che è tanto caro a Sendak e che ha attirato l’attenzione di vostro padre.”  
  
Shiro avvertì un brivido freddo lungo la schiena nell’udire il nome del suo carnefice. Zarkon non lo intimoriva solo perchè era presenza troppo distante da lui. Sendak, al contrario, era stato fin troppo reale dal suo arrivo alla Nave Madre.  
  
“A lui si deve parte metà della vittoria di oggi, Strega,” disse Lotor senza vergogna. “Nemmeno un terzo degli uomini di mio padre può vantare tanto, per tanto che gli venga riconosciuto il rispetto che merita.”  
  
Shiro sgranò gli occhi e fissò la nuca del Principe. Che cosa stava cercando di fare Lotor? Era un modo per difenderlo o per sottolineare i suoi diritti di proprietà su di lui?  
  
“Avete fatto del Campione un vostro guerriero scelto,” disse Haggar. “Questo pur aver indispettito qualcosa ma non va contro le leggi di vostro padre.”  
  
Lotor annuì. “Allora fa in modo che mio padre sappia dei suoi meriti e se lo riterrà necessario, che mi faccia chiamare.”  
  
A quello scambio di parole, Shiro avvertì una spiacevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco: essere definito una <i>proprietà</i> non lo disturbava più di tanto, ma essere considerato complice dell’Impero non lo faceva sentire affatto bene.  
  
“Come desiderate, mio Principe,” concluse Haggar.  
  
  
  
Nei due giorni successivi, la posizione di Shiro all’interno della Nave Madre cambiò nuovamente. La mattina dopo lo scontro contro i ribelli, Thace lo svegliò per informarlo che sarebbe stato trasferito nei quartieri del Principe.  
  
“Ha un’ala della Nave Madre completamente a sua disposizione,” spiegò il Comandante, guidandolo lungo quei corridoi tutti uguali. “Ovviamente non vivrai nelle sue stanza, ma sarete abbastanza vicini da impedire a chiunque d’intromettersi.”  
  
“Intromettersi?” Domandò Shiro.  
  
Thace lo guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate. “Non lo hai capito? Qualunque cosa Lotor voglia fare con te, vuole farla lontano da occhi indiscreti e gli è difficile agire a modo suo quando deve attraversare tutta la Nave Madre solo per vederti. Non ti senti addosso gli occhi di tutti quando camminate lungo i corridoi?”  
  
Shiro abbassò il viso ed evitò di ricordargli che gli sguardi di tutta la corte gli erano stati addosso decine di volte nell’Arena, mentre massacrava il mostro o l’innocente di turno.  
  
  
  
La sua nuova stanza era spettacolare.  
  
“Sicuramente starai più comodo,” disse Thace, spostandosi al centro di una camera da letto che, occhio e croce, era grande quanto quella del dormitorio maschile alla Garrison. Dopo settimane rinchiuso in un buco senza finestre e quasi nessuna luce, a Shiro parve la stanza più bella che avesse mai visto.  
  
“Il grande portellone che abbiamo superato poco fa è l’unico passaggio per entrare e uscire da questi quartieri,” spiegò Thace, mentre Shiro si guardava intorno incantato. “Viene aperto e chiuso su espresso ordine di Lotor. Non devi azzardarti a mettere piede fuori da lì senza il suo permesso <i>e</i> la mia presenza. Ci siamo capiti?”  
  
Shiro non gli rispose, non stava ascoltando perchè tutta la sua attenzione era per la vetrata che dava sull’esterno, sulle stelle e i pianeti che la Nave Madre superava nel muoversi. “Sulle nostre navi non è possibile avere camere così,” disse. “Il ponte di comando è praticamente l’unico posto da cui si può vedere l’esterno. Sulla Terra non abbiamo una tecnologia che ci permetta di viaggiare tra le stelle e di guardarle,” scrollò le spalle. “Solo guardarle… Mentre ci navighiamo in mezzo…”  
  
Quelli erano i momenti in cui Thace credeva di capire la reticenza del Principe nei confronti del giovane Terrestre. Come si poteva dare fiducia a una creatura che sembrava nata per essere una macchina da guerra, ma a cui veniva naturale incantarsi davanti alle stelle?  
  
Su di una cosa Ulaz aveva ragione senza ombra di dubbio: Shiro era diverso da tutti gli altri e aveva tutte le carte in regole per poter fare la differenza.  
  
Anche il Principe Lotor se ne era accorto, per quello lo aveva voluto per sè.  
  
“Non dovrò più starti appresso per ogni tuo spostamento,” lo informò Thace.  
  
Shiro lo guardò smarrito. “Oh…” Ne era dispiaciuto. Tra tutti i Galra che aveva incontrato, Thace e Ulaz erano gli unici che gli avevano dimostrato un po’ di gentilezza.  
  
“Sono certo che il Principe si servirà di me e Ulaz in futuro,” aggiunse il Comandante. “Non credo che all’interno della corte vi sia qualcuno che considera <i>alleato</i>, ma penso che noi ci stiamo andando vicino… Almeno per quanto riguarda te.”  
  
Shiro si umettò le labbra. “Non c’è nessuno su questa nave che abbia la sua fiducia?” Domandò.  
  
“Credimi, ragazzo, lo hai conosciuto più tu in queste settimane di quanto tutti noi ufficiali siamo riusciti a fare da quando è nato,” confessò Thace. “Prima di lasciarti, mi permetti di essere onesto con te?”  
  
Shiro annuì.  
  
“Non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che tu sia completamento solo all’interno di questa corte,” disse Thace. “Ma non credo che nell’Impero esista una creatura più sola del Principe Lotor. Rendi questa consapevolezza il tuo punto di forza.”  
  
Shiro aggrottò la fronte. “Che vuoi dire?”  
  
“Hai accettato di essere il suo uomo.”  
  
“Non avevo altra…”  
  
“Lo so, solo un folle avrebbe rifiutato. Quello che sto cercando di dirti, Shiro, è che volete qualcosa l’uno dall’altro. Tu forse vuoi una via di fuga, sulle sue ragioni non perdo neanche tempo a fare teorie. Tienigli testa, stai ottenendo il suo rispetto e potresti riuscire ad avere anche la sua fiducia ma non ti mettere contro di lui. Qualunque cosa tu voglia, puoi ottenerla se resti <i>insieme</i> a lui.”  
  
Shiro accettò quel consiglio con segno del capo. “<i>Insieme</i>,” ripeté. “Non ho il potere di deciderlo…”  
  
Thace sorrise malinconicamente. “Sei rimasto solo in questo calvario per poche settimane, Shiro. Non dubito che sia stata una tortura, ma non sottovalutare il potere della solitudine di chi sopporta questo da tutta la vita.”  
  
 

***

Non c’erano soldati a guardia delle stanze private del Principe dei Galra.

Nessuno degli uomini di Zarkon aveva il permesso di attraversare il portellone degli appartamenti dell’erede al trono. Zarkon aveva regalato a Lotor una cella della sua enorme prigione tra le stelle e il giovane Galra l’aveva resa la sua roccaforte.

“Il Campione è nella sua stanza, mio signore,” disse Acxa, entrando nella camera da letto buia senza far rumore.

Lotor se ne stava in piedi davanti alla vetrata accanto al suo letto. I sistemi stellari sembravano tutti uguali visti in quel modo, eppure non ne aveva mai trovato uno che non avesse una sua particolarità. “Il suo nome è Shiro,” disse con voce incolore. “Non gli piace essere chiamato <i>Campione</i>. Tienilo a mente, Acxa, perchè vi incontrerete presto.”

“Ricevuto, sir,” disse la giovane mezzo sangue con la compostezza di un Comandante consumato. Non lo era. Non era nemmeno un soldato per l’Impero. Lotor l’aveva resa <i>un’alleata</i>, salvandola dal destino infelice riservato agli <i>abomini</i> come lei, ma non l’aveva esposta in nessun altro modo..

“Shiro sarà la tua prossima missione, Acxa,” disse il Principe, voltandosi verso la giovane. Riusciva a vederla a stento con il buio che li circondava ma non se ne curò.

“Di che missione si tratta?” Domandò lei senza esitare.

“Sei una creatura sincera,” disse Lotor. “Lo sei sempre stata, nel bene o nel male.”

“Sono leale al mio Principe,” replicò Acxa.

Lotor sapeva che se non fosse stato per quell’oscurità, avrebbe visto la più profonda devozione riflessa negli occhi di lei. Suo malgrado, si ritrovò a chiedersi che aspetto avrebbe assunto quello stesso sentimento sul viso di Shiro. In che modo sarebbero mutati i lineamenti del suo volto? L’acciaio delle sue iridi sarebbe divenuto splendente come quando scendeva in battaglia?

“Sapresti riconoscere un uomo dal cuore sincero?” Domandò Lotor. “Un <i>guerriero</i> per essere precisi.”

“Non ti fidi del Campione?” Domandò Acxa.

“Vorrei…” Ammise Lotor. “Tuttavia, Shiro non è una sfida da prendere alla leggera.”

Acxa sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Una sfida?”

Il Principe si allontanò dalla vetrata lasciando che il buio della camera lo circondasse. Qualcosa si mosse nell’oscurità: ovunque si trovasse, Kova doveva essere stato disturbato dalle loro chiacchiere.

“Stiamo parlando di un <i>leader</i>, Acxa,” spiegò. “O meglio… Di un <i> Generale</i>.”

Acxa strinse le labbra fino a farle divenire una linea sottile. “Stai parlando di uno dei giocattoli di Sendak,” lo avvertì.

Lotor rise. “Non lo conosci ancora,” replicò. “Shiro può essere un prigioniero ed è bravo ad attirare l’attenzione dei più pericolosi senza rendersene conto, ma è il giocattolo di nessuno.”

<i>Nemmeno il tuo</i>, gli ricordò una voce nella sua testa. Non gli fece piacere e tornò serio di colpo. “Tienilo d’occhio, Acxa,” ripeté. “Avvicinati a lui, guadagnati la sua fiducia. Dice di fidarsi di me ma non è vero: non sono nella posizione giusta per spingerlo ad abbassare le difese senza che questo sembri un attacco.”

Acxa inarcò le sopracciglia. “Vuoi che lo metta a suo agio?”

“Voglio che tu sia sua <i>amica</i>,” rispose Lotor. “O quanto di più simile ci sia a questa definizione. Siete entrambi arrivati alla corte di Zarkon in circostanze spiacevole ed entrambi avete guardato in faccia un destino da schiavi, seppur di diversa natura. Shiro mi vede ancora come una figura di potere, distante da lui. In te vedrebbe un suo pari.”

Acxa si umettò le labbra. “Mi stai chiedendo di mentirgli, Lotor?”

Ecco uno dei grossi limiti di Acxa, uno di quelli che Lotor non era certo possedesse anche Shiro. Quella giovane era tanto grata e devota al suo Principe che avrebbe fatto tutto per lui, ma questo non significava che le avrebbe fatto piacere.

Lotor conosceva troppo bene la differenza tra un’alleata e una schiava per spingere Acxa a fare qualcosa che andava contro la sua natura. “No,” rispose. “Non voglio che tu lo faccia. Perchè Shiro divenga quello che voglio, dovrà scegliere consapevolmente quale strada seguire.”

Acxa annuì due volte ma c’era ancora qualcosa che la turbava. “E se alla fine di tutto, il Campione facesse una scelta diversa da quella che desideri?”

Era una domanda legittima, un rischio che Lotor aveva saputo di dover calcolare nel momento in cui aveva chiesto a Ulaz di rivelargli il vero nome del Campione.

“Attieniti al piano, Acxa.” Fu tutto quello che disse. “Al resto penserò io…”

Non conosceva ancora la risposta a quella domanda.  
 

<b>***</b>

Quella notte, Shiro sognò di essere a casa. Sognò suo padre che gli insegnava a pilotare una hooverbike e poi se stesso mentre faceva la stessa cosa con Keith. Sognò di corse incontro a un tramonto infuocato, mentre il vento sabbioso del deserto si faceva più freddo e le prime stelle comparivano in cielo.

“Ho messo insieme questa play-list per te,” aveva detto, porgendo al suo fratellino il lettore mp3. “Sono tutte canzoni che parlano di me… Cioè non proprio di me. Sono la colonna sonora della mia vita. Alcune le conosci bene.”

Era stato il suo modo per rendere la loro imminente separazione più sopportabile per entrambi.

“Ne porterò una copia con me, in missione. Ogni volta che avrò troppa nostalgia di casa le ascolterò. Vorrei che tu facessi lo stesso quando ti senti solo…”

Era stato il suo ultimo regalo per Keith. Uno che Shiro che aveva fatto con la speranza che lui se ne dimenticasse presto.

 

 

“In piedi!”

Non fu quell'ordine perentorio a svegliare Shiro, ma il colpo che gli arrivò dritto sul fondo schiena. Scattò a sedere, il respiro bloccato in gola e gli occhi sbarrati. Ancora intorpidita dal sonno, la sua mente non ebbe il tempo di elaborare un modo di reagire efficace e un altro colpo atterrò sulla sua testa.

“Ma che dia-?”

“In piedi!”

Fu allora che Shiro la vide: era alta, completamente ricoperta di stoffa nera – compresa la testa – e stringeva nel pugno destro un frustino che batteva sul palmo sinistro con impazienza.

“Sei sordo, per caso?” Tuonò, come un Generale esasperato.

Shiro non perse tempo a porsi domande, calciò via le coperte e scattò in piedi. Il pilota addestrato dalla Garrison sapeva cosa fare: piedi uniti, schiena dritta e testa alta – del fatto che fosse in mutande se ne sarebbe preoccupato dopo.

La donna – sempre ammesso che lo fosse – lo fissò con un cipiglio velatamente disgustato. “Deludente…” Fu il suo commento.

A Shiro non era dato sapere se si riferiva al suo aspetto estetico, alla sua forma fisica o al fatto che fosse mezzo nudo. Suo malgrado, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Fai bene a vergognarti,” disse la donna. “Il tuo Principe è in piedi da ore e ti sta aspettando.”

Shiro la guardò senza sollevare il viso. “Lotor è-?”

L'estremità di cuoio del frustino atterrò di nuovo sulla sua testa. “Non usare il nome del Principe così liberamente!” Lo rimproverò.

“Lot… Il Principe ha sempre voluto che lo chiamassi per nome,” si difese Shiro, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione sull’arma nella mano dell’altra.

La <i>fustigatrice</i> assottigliò gli occhi. “Lotor non concederebbe mai a uno schiavo un simile privilegio.”

Shiro fece per dirle che forse il Principe dei Galra non lo considerava tale, ma la possibilità di perdere un occhio per colpa di quel frustino non lo allettava a molto.

“Lady Dayak!” Una seconda donna entrò nella camera da letto senza preoccuparsi di chiedere il permesso.

Per paura di alzare la testa e beccarsi un'altra sferzata in pieno viso, Shiro si accontentò di osservarla con la coda dell'occhio: era giovane – decisamente più giovane della fustigatrice che aveva di fronte –, la pelle era bluastra e, come Lotor, i tratti del suo viso erano simili ai suoi. Notò che aveva tra le braccia dei vestiti perfettamente piegati.

Shiro si chiese se erano per lui.

Dayak lo fece ad alta voce. “Sei tornata a portare vestiti ai prigionieri come una serva?” Fu gelida.

“Devo assicurarmi che il Terrestre si senta a suo agio per conto di Lotor,” rispose la giovane con altrettanta freddezza. “È stato lui a mandarmi.”

Dayak la guardò come se dubitasse di ogni singola parola. Da quel silenzioso scambio di sguardi, Shiro dedusse che le due donne non si piacevano. Alla fine, la fustigatrice picchiettò la punta del suo frustino sulla testa della donna più giovane ma senza farle male. “Stai attenta a quel che fai, Acxa.”

Era un avvertimento.

Shiro ingoiò a vuoto. La giovane donna – Acxa – restò impassibile.

Mentre usciva dalla camera da letto, Dayak non rivolse a Shiro nemmeno un'ultima occhiata. Non appena la porta si rinchiuse, il Terrestre lasciò andare un sospiro e rilassò le spalle.

“Ti ha intimorito così tanto?” Domandò Acxa con perplessità, poggiando i vestiti sul letto.

“Mi ha svegliato prendendomi a frustrate,” si giustificò Shiro, massaggiando distrattamente il suo povero fondo schiena.

Per Acxa non fu una risposta esauriente. “Sei il Campione dell'Arena,” disse. “Dovresti aver subito di peggio?” Non era nella sua natura essere provocatoria, ma Lotor le aveva chiesto di scrutare nel cuore di Shiro e non c'era modo migliore di farlo che colpirlo dove faceva più male. La sua reazione l'avrebbe aiutata a capire che genere di creatura Lotor aveva deciso di tenere vicina a sè.

Il Terrestre non reagì assolutamente come si era aspettata. “Il mio nome è Shiro,” disse, porgendole la mano destra. “So che mi conoscete tutti come il Campione ma preferisco non essere chiamato così. Sono Shiro. Solo Shiro.”

Acxa guardò quella mano tesa sotto i suoi occhi come se non sapesse che farci.

Shiro accennò un sorriso imbarazzato. “Sul mio pianeta, ci stringiamo la mano per presentarci. Non sono certo che-”

“Acxa,” lo interruppe lei, scansano deliberatamente la possibilità di toccarlo. “Solo Acxa.”

Shiro riadagiò il braccio lungo il fianco. “Ti manda Lotor?”

“Lui crede che ti serva qualcuno per aggiustarti in questo nuovo… <i>Contesto</i>,” disse. “Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, se hai dei dubbi, se devi parlare con Lotor, è a me che devi fare riferimento. Intesi?”

Shiro annuì. “Sei… Sei un suo Comandante?” Se il Principe poteva rendere uno schiavo il suo guerriero, non era assurdo ipotizzare che avesse una cerchia di fedelissimi come suo padre.

“No,” rispose Acxa, secca. Un po’ troppo per impedire a Shiro di domandarsi se qualcosa l'aveva disturbata. “Lotor ti sta aspettando,” aggiunse lei. “Preparati. Ti aspetto fuori.”

 

 

 


End file.
